Dead but Living
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: A missing scene from the end of "Dead and Gone". Sookie gets a visit from Eric after Niall leaves and gets one evening away from the pain and fear of the previous few weeks. Oneshot.


**Dead but Living**

A missing scene from the end of "Dead and Gone". Sookie gets a visit from Eric after Niall leaves and gets one evening away from the pain and fear of the previous few weeks. Oneshot.

AN- I'm pretending this is revision related by paraphrasing Homer's Iliad, let's see if anyone can see where it is. I think the idea of Eric speaking Homer is very hot personally...

* * *

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as my great-grandfather simply popped out of existence, leaving my presence in this mystical way for the final time. I blinked, trying to hold back tears as I asked Jason to let me get some rest, whilst sitting statue still on my bed. He left quietly, closing the door behind him.

It just wasn't fair; I had so little family and a good chunk of my family was now going to be unavalible from now on. Jason and I were still struggling to be civil to one another; he was pissed about the whole Niall thing and I was still annoyed at him for forcing me to uncover his wife's disloyalty. Claudine and her baby were dead. Tray was gone. I'd had disagreements with Quinn and Bill. The list of people I'd lost or at least lost close contact with just kept growing. Once again I felt completely lonely and lost, a feeling I'd felt so often reccently.

My bright red cell phone sat tempting me on my bedside table. One call and I could end this lonliness. One call and he'd be here, I hoped. I bit my lip; sliding open the drawer of my bedside table and pulling the card he'd given me from where I'd stuffed it out of Amelia and Eric himself's sight. Couldn't have him getting too cocky now. Or anymore than he already was at least. Even though I'd already asked him for a poster of the picture, that would make him cocky enough. I stared between the inviting picture and the phone, indecision clouding my mind. Should I call him? Would he laugh at my plea for company?

I lay on my back and gave a loud sigh, watching the darkness that enclosed the window. I could hear the television on loud in Amelia's room that she had on in an attempt to cover up her sobs but the rest of the house was quiet. Too quiet. I grabbed my cell and flicked through my contacts, pausing on both the entries for Eric and Fangtasia. I placed my phone down; no, if Eric was able to see me or even wanted to, he'd phone me or come himself. He was probably too busy again with vampire sherriff things. Too busy to worry or care what was happening to me now that I was out of immediate danger.

There was a quiet knock at my bedroom door and I leant my head back against my pillows and sighed deeply. "Come in," I said absently. I heard a quiet creak of the door as it opened but I didn't look to the source of the sound.

"Whatever is the matter, dear one?" I heard that deep, sexy, masculine voice say.

I lifted my head so fast that I was surprised that I didn't give myself whiplash. His eyes were worried as he stood at the foot of my bed. "Huh?" I asked, not entirely over the surprise of him being here or fully understanding the question in my exhausted and emotion-filled state. Beautifully intelligent and sophisticated as always, Sookie.

"Well, your melancholy feelings are very difficult to ignore, lover," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

I watched him as I tried to form the words. Damn blood bond, giving him my every whim and low-point. "It's just that everyone around me seems to either die or come to hate me or has to go away," I said, gazing at my hands.

"It's not your fault, Sookie," he insisted, sitting next to me and taking my hands in his own. "you mustn't blame yourself."

"But why is it always me?" I cried out, though it was a pointless question, Eric knew no more than I did. "I don't see anyone else in Bon Temps surrounded by death so often." I gave a deep sigh. "Portia Bellefleur is happily married, Hoyt Fortenberry hasn't lost his Mother or girlfriend... Why am I the one with a huge pile of exes in such a short time and my grandparents and parents dead?" I asked him, completely fed up.

"You're special, my Sookie," he told me after a moment's deliberation.

"What's the use of that if it means everyone keeps dying around me or getting hurt?" I murmured.

Eric lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. "If people keep dying it's their own stupid fault and not yours," he said sharply. "Okay?"

I nodded as I took in the serious look on his simply stunning features. "It doesn't leave me with an awful lot of people close to me though," I told him sadly.

He shook his head in agreement and pulled me closer to place a kiss on the crown of my head. "People should be more careful then," he breathed, the intended humour of the comment lost in the tender way he said it.

"Hmmm," I commented, completely distracted by our close proximity. His lips really weren't that far from mine. And although I was completely ready for our evening to take that kind of direction, I could tell Eric wasn't finished talking yet.

Eric gave a small smile as he sensed the direction of my thoughts and moved to the head of the bed to rest against the pillows, pulling me with him. He was silent but I could tell his silence was a request for more information. His arms encircled me protectively as I lay with my back to his chest.

"Niall has decided to block the entrance to the fairy world," I said finally in a hushed tone.

Eric gave a slow sigh as he rubbed the sides of my ribcage in relaxing circles with his thumbs. "It'll be bad to see them go," he said softly. "Though I will prefer not having their influence in your life... I would never have wanted you to get involved in their wars."'

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from telling Eric that those particular fairies were now dead. "They're still family," I said soberly.

"Yes, of course, Sookie," he agreed, knowing which fairies I meant this time. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I whispered.

"No, but all the same, I'm sorry." His hands gently traced my bare legs, coming into contact with one of the forming scars. "So sorry," he repeated in a whisper, looking at the scab darkly.

I attempted a smile, moving my hand down to take his. "All you've ever tried to do is protect me."

"Not always and I've often failed in my attempts," he said bitterly.

"It's the thought that counts," I attempted to joke.

"You're mine now, I should prevent all your pain," Eric said, ignoring my comment.

"I'm human, Eric, I'm used to pain," I said in a restrained manner.

"Still, I've never known a human to be so accident prone," he stated, a hint of amusement leaking into his tone.

We'd come full circle. "Who cares?" I asked him, desperate to get away from the current topic of conversation. "At least I've got a sexy, handsome, strong vampire to protect me."

"Strong, handsome and, what was it... sexy?" he imitated playfully. He'd obviously sensed my need to leave such a dark and terrible discussion.

"I think those were the words I used, yes," I confirmed. "Is that a fair description?"

"Very... appropriate, my lover," he said, his trademark cocky smile spreading across his pale face. He bent to press kisses at the base of my neck and onto my shoulders. Then he pulled my hair out of the loose ponytail I'd placed it out of the way with and slowly ran his fingers through my blonde locks. His long legs were either side of my body and I could feel every hard muscle in his body pressed against my softer, warmer skin.

I gave a long, content sigh. "I think I could get used to this," I commented, reaching up for access to Eric's lips.

He happily kissed me back, once again showing me that one thousand years really was brilliant for a man's kissing techniques. "Well, lucky for you then, I fully intend to let you," Eric told me cheerfully.

"Lucky for me or lucky for you, honey?" I asked him, twisting one of my newly released locks around on of my fingers.

He took the finger away from my hair and brought it to his lips, pressing a feather kiss to the tip. "Well, my lover, your good luck walks hand in hand with mine."

I laughed silently, placing my hands on his thighs to balance myself. "I knew there would be a benefit to yourself somewhere in there," I teased.

Eric smiled indulgently, "of course, what would be the point for me if it was otherwise?"

"Blood?" I asked cheekily, knowing this was not the case.

"Very funny, my lover," he threw back. "But contrary to popular belief, not everything revolves around blood in a vampire's world."

"Could've fooled me! Blood seems ever present in vampires' lives," I commented under breath.

"And food is ever present in humans'," he retorted, tickling my sides and grinning.

"Touche," I said mutely before turning in the circle of his arms and kissing him firmly on the lips.

I'd obviously succeeded in distracting him because he didn't respond to my comment when I came up for air but continued kissing me straight afterwards. His large hands were placed securely on either side of my waist as he lifted me to straddle him fully. My hands fell to the collar of his shirt and held on tightly as if any second I might be pried away from him. His kisses were possessive and hungry as his hands moved to carress my breasts through my nightgown.

We continued kissing as I slid my hands down the front of his shirt, popping buttons as I went. He gave a low moan as I followed the path of his chest, shoulders and finally shoulder-blades in order to remove the attractive blue shirt. He was, astonishingly enough and simply unfairly, even more beautiful without his shirt on. I moved away from his lips and began to kiss my way down his cold chest. I glanced up at him from pressing warm kisses to his belly-button and his eyes were closed, his head thrown back in bliss against the pillows.

His hands came to rest on my shoulders and strong fingers played with flimsy lace straps that held my nightdress on. He carefully slid them down my shoulders, allowing the silky fabric to pool at my hips and baring my chest and stomach to his hungry gaze. His lips were soon on my breast and I could feel his fangs against my soft skin, reflecting his dersire as much as his eyes had. His hands moved down to my lower back, caressing. My nails dug into his arms as I felt sparks of pleasure run through my body due to his expert touch. His hands had moved to cup my bottom and I could feel his errection pressing in anticipation against my thigh.

"Eric," I purred his name in delight and he raised his head from my breast to look at me with raw lust glowing in his blue eyes.

I slid down his body to remove his shoes and socks, causing my own clothing to fall away completely. I crawled my way back to his hips and undid his belt and jeans in quick succession. I paused for a second to gaze at him, which gave him the time to flip places. Sometime between me landing on my back and him moving in to kiss me, Eric divested himself of his jeans and underwear, pale blue silk boxers. Yum. I felt every naked inch of Eric's body pressed tightly against my own equally naked body and ran my hands through his soft hair, thoroughly messing it up.

Eric was ready and so was I. He moved, gently entering me, causing bliss to blaze in every nerve I possessed. His eyes watched mine intently as our pace quickened and all too soon I felt pleasure bursting through me finally and screamed, Eric's voice joining me in our synchronous moments of ecstasy. I felt his fangs puncture the skin on my neck and he sucked at the small wounds happily, lapping the blood up quickly in an attempt to keep my bedsheets clean or most likely to stop any going to waste. His Tongue gently rubbed in his saliva, helping the skin to heal over.

Sated, Eric rolled onto his back and I lay on my side, my head propped up on one elbow. He reached out one hand to take my free hand, while he regarded me with caring eyes. He bought my hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the knuckle, using his other arm to pull me closer to him. My arms found my way around his neck and his around my waist. I allowed myself to give him a chaste kiss, sweet and relaxed.

"Sookie, you are entirely too brilliant for you own good," Eric said fondly, brushing at my fringe with his long fingers.

I favoured him with a smile and another, lengthier kiss. "Brilliant generally or at this particular activity?" I asked him.

"Well, I was going to say generally, but that was very good, spectacular, even," he commented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," I approved, with a teasing smile on my lips.

I wriggled out of his arms and placed his left arm near my mouth, nibbling playfully at his vein. Eric watched me intently, all trace of amusement gone from his face. "Harder, lover," he instructed. "Bite harder."

I complied with his request, sinking my teeth into his arm and feeling the familiar excitement rushing through me. In a matter of seconds, we'd gone from relaxed to ardent. I looked into Eric's sparkling blue eyes, for one moment not caring at all if I had just him in the world. Right now it felt like he was all I needed. Others may have died but I was still alive and with my vampire lover, who was also very much alive. Dead but living.


End file.
